ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Hiitheti' Tho'wa'unochu
---- |perks = ---- |derived =Hit points: 340 Damage Threshold: 1 }} ---- |ondeath = ― }} "I am the last of the ''Tah'wotih' Beyahwuu. In time, I will join my tribe in hiyei'in" — Good Medicine 'Hiitheti' Tho'wa'unochu' (Arapaho: "It is Good Medicine", [[Wikipedia:Help:IPA for English|IPA: / hiːˌθɛdˈiː θɑːˈwɑːˌʌnˈoʊçˌʌ / ''HEETH-ed-EE THAH-wah-UHN-ohch-uh]]), commonly known as "Heath" or "Good Medicine" to non-Arapaho speakers, is a former shaman of the Broken Lodges tribe residing in the Mojave's Bloodborne Cave in 2281. Background Early years Born in the late autumn months of 2247, Good Medicine was named at birth Teesou'u Besiiseii ("They Are Bright Eyes") for his abnormally light colored hazel eyes. He was born into the Tah'wotih' Beyahwuu (Broken Lodges) tribe of Central Colorado in Arapaho Basin, colloquially known as "The Basin". While the Broken Ledges were a proud warlike tribe, Bright Eyes instead distinguished himself as an adept hunter and mastered the use of tomahawks, a Broken Lodge warrior's signature war and ceremonial instrument, for bringing down big game. Broken Lodges shaman In 2263, Bright Eyes was contacted by ancestral spirits that appeared in his dreams. At first, he thought nothing of it but night after night, he had the same dream. In this dream, tribal elders who had passed on led a narrative of The Basin's destruction. Hunting alone in the spruce forests outside of the main Broken Lodges camps, Bright Eyes was adorned in war paint. A lone coyote slunk out from behind the trees. Surprised by the coyote, Bright Eyes hastily delivered a tomahawk into its side. The coyote disintegrated into gold and red aspen leaves and blew to the east; the wind that carried them away whispered "naachaa chenaat" (Arapaho for "the chief is coming"). When all the leaves had disappeared, a thunderous rumbling of hooves quaked the ground. The treeline fell as thousands upon thousands of stampeding bighorner bulls trampled through the forest. Bright Eyes fled for his life and was chased back to the Broken Lodges for which the tribe was named. Dark, hot clouds formed over the camp; thunder boomed and a heavy crimson rain fell. The clouds fell over Bright Eyes and obscured his vision; wisps of spirits surrounded him and he remained unscathed during the stampede. However, when these clouds dissipated, all signs of the Broken Lodges were gone and Bright Eyes was left naked in the cold. Bright Eyes sought guidance and told the Broken Lodges shaman Haa'eiht Cheithwooono' ("She Who Knows Spirits") about these dreams. Upon hearing that spirits were contacting Bright Eyes, she suggested that he should focus on vision quests and devote his time to communing with these Broken Lodge ancestors. According to She Knows Spirits, Bright Eyes had a rare gift and should not be squandering it by simply hunting for the tribe. Over the coming years, Bright Eyes aided the Broken Lodges in interpreting good ancestral spirits and handing down the advice to the tribe, as well as warding off evil spirits that sought to misguide the tribe. By 2267, he had made quite a name for himself within the tribe and outside of it, particularly with the few trade caravans that navigated The Basin. It was in recognition to Bright Eyes' expertise in making protective and lucky medicine bundles that the Broken Lodges chieftain Heenah'ainen Nih'ahsah' ("He Hunts in the Rain") bestowed upon him a new name: "Hiitheti' Tho'wa'unochu" ("It is Good Medicine"). The Chief is Coming In winter of 2278, 15 years after his initial dreams, Good Medicine's dreams proved to be prophetic. Caesar's Legion was on the warpath in Colorado and were coming to conquer the Broken Lodges as well. What followed was the Broken Lodges War, which ultimately resulted in The Basin being sacked and the Broken Lodges being exterminated by Caesar's Legion. In the spring of 2279, Good Medicine and She Knows Spirits, however unlikely, were in the cellar of a lodge gathering medicine when the Broken Lodges were sieged by the Legion and the lodge collapsed on top of the cellar door. Trapped beneath burning rubble, the shamans were able to survive while the rest of The Basin burned. They remained in this hotbox cellar for three days and nights before the cellar door collapsed and allowed the shamans to retire from the incidental sweat lodge. From their time in the cellar, they were visited by the spirits of past war chiefs, including Heenah'ainen Nih'ahsah', and told there was little they could do for the Broken Lodges, but they could still warn other tribes of the Chief and his hordes. Good Medicine and She Knows Spirits emerged from the cellar to witness a days old massacre; scavengers were already picking apart warriors and noncombatants alike. The shamans performed the Broken Lodges funeral rites the entire day and night before they began their journey west. Journey west On their way out of Colorado via U.S. Route 40, Good Medicine and She Knows Spirits were able to live with the peaceful Kannah and Yampa tribes and warn them of the Chief and his hordes before entering Utah. While in Utah, they managed to warn the Uinta and Cactus Runners, but were not exactly welcomed by the Canyonhawk tribe. The shamans fled from them and happened into New Canaan. The Mormons allowed them shelter for several months and the shamans slowly became part of the tribe, mixing traditional Broken Lodges spirituality with Mormonism. She Knows Spirits did not take well to life outside of the Rocky Mountains and developed chronic radiation sickness in the months after they left The Basin. Despite the efforts of Good Medicine and the Mormon doctors, the damage was already done and she passed away in August of 2279. Good Medicine performed the customary Broken Lodge funeral rights preceding Bishop Mordecai's Mormon funeral service. She Knows Spirit's death seemed to renew Good Medicine in his quest to spread the word about Caesar's Legion. He made his way from tribe to tribe until he recently arrived in the Mojave Wasteland. Near Lake Mead, he was set upon by a squad of patrolling legionnaires; the fight was fairly one sided until nightstalkers that were in the vicinity set upon Good Medicine's assailants. The nighstalkers treated Good Medicine as one of the pack and led him back to their lair in Bloodborne Cave. Since then, he has lived in the cave, mending his wounds and mediating on where the Broken Lodges spirits want him to go next. Appearance and abilities Good Medicine has a muscular bulk to him, standing a little below six feet tall (1.8 meters) and 160 pounds (73 kilograms). His Native American heritage gives him a medium brown, tanned skin tone, but his eyes are abnormally light for his origins, being a light hazel rather than the common near black. His head is completely shaved and his facial features are noticeably defined. With a majority of his life as a Broken Lodge medicine man, Hiitheti' is a master of preparing tribal medicines, like teas, salves and wrappings. For this reason, he is always carrying a number of plants materials, like leaves, herbs and roots. He has an adequate understanding of human physiology, but is not classically trained as a doctor meaning technologically advanced medicine, like stimpaks and chems, are not his forte. From his short time as a warrior and even longer time being engrossed in a warrior society, Good Medicine is well versed in melee weapons, especially with tomahawks. At times, Hiitheti's paranormal link with spirits can give him a sense of warning and alert him to dangers that are normal unforeseeable and animals seem to not bother him, even coming to his aid on occasion. Being born into a culture that praises tradition over innovation, Good Medicine learned to focus on utilitarian qualities rather than intellectual qualities; in short, he is less intelligent than average and is slow to learn new skills. Hiitheti' also has a fair bit of tribal in him still, even if the Mormons diluted some of it, which wastelanders might find a bit suspicious and seek to exploit. Equipment Weapons Good Medicine carries four iron headed tomahawks, the traditional weapon of Broken Lodge warriors, and uses them for both striking and throwing. To supplement these when close quarters combat is simply unfeasible, he has a .308 caliber, bolt-action hunting rifle. Apparel Hiitheti' wears water proofed leggings made of bighorner leather, which are perfect for the deserts of the wasteland. He has the knowledge of how to craft winter clothing, but the low elevation of the west does not normally call for such clothing. He also carries his ceremonial shaman garb, composed of a leather loincloth, a cloth anklet, a stone adorned armband and a necklace made of raw turquoise and red-tailed hawk feathers. He seldom uses it, but keeps it as reverence to his tribe. Miscellaneous As reverence for his tribe, he also carries a ceremonial pipe tomahawk made from catlinite, a reddish-brown metamorphosed mudstone for use in smoking regional entheogens for meditation. He also carries a satchel filled with any number of assorted natural plant and animal products he has collected for use in creating tribal medicine. Personality Good Medicine is generally docile and easy going. He enjoys a joke as much as the next person, but mocking tribals (or his tribe especially) hits a nerve for him and that is where he draws the line. More often than not, he will warn someone that they have gone too far before escalating to a violent confrontation. He does not enjoy killing, but his upbringing in a warlike tribe has taught him how to do so effectively. The only killing Good Medicine openly condones is that which has been done in hunting, and only if it is done with respect to the prey's sacrifice. Spiritualism is a major aspect of Good Medicine's life and he is quite transparent about it. Many decisions are based on guidance imparted upon him by his ancestors or premonitions he experiences during meditations. Good Medicine is far from a man of science and respects the use of wisdom and intuition far more than mere intelligence. Experience and insight have been far more influential in his life and he intends to continue using them until he joins his Broken Lodge ancestors in hiyei'in ("our home"). Theme song Arapaho Intertribal Category:Characters Category:Kastera1000